Volver
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Despues de 20 años, hoy, en el dia de mi cumpleños, vuelvo a la aldea; a reencontrarme con mi pasado.


Hola, hola, hola, ¿qué tal les ha ido? Espero que bien.

Aquí les traigo un Oneshot basado en la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha luego de veinte años, espero sea de su agrado.

**Dedicado a: **Mi Tata, mi bisabuelo, quien me hacía escuchar la canción en la que se basa esta historia, que por cierto, es una hermosa canción. Te quiero.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **Sasuke's voice.

**Volver…**

Camino lento, retardando mi llegada, aún no se porque vuelvo después de veinte años, será que la nostalgia me pudo, o que en el día de mi cumpleaños no quería pasarlo solo -sonrío- _yo elegí mi soledad._ Desde ese día, hace dos décadas, cuando destruí Konoha…

Mi sed de venganza pudo conmigo y no retrocedí en ningún momento, no me arrepentí ni cuando vi morir caras conocidas, ni me importó destruir todo a mi paso, a mis dieciocho años hice añicos todos los esfuerzos de siglos atrás.

Cuando hube dejado a la aldea en ruinas, sin importarme si había sobrevivientes, sólo asegurándome que Danzou y sus subordinados hubieran muerto, huí, huí como un cobarde, escapándome de la realidad que yo había creado y me pase veinte años de mi vida, con el recuerdo de las caras de reproche de Naruto y Sakura persiguiéndome a todos lados…

No sé si ellos lograron sobrevivir, la última vez que los vi, Sakura curaba a Naruto, que tenía una herida en el pecho provocada por mi espada.

_Yo adivino el parpadeo _

_De las luces que a lo lejos,_

_Van marcando mi retorno_

En las puertas de la Aldea, totalmente nuevas, puedo vislumbrar las luces de los candelabros que alumbran la entrada a lo lejos, mi cuerpo se agita de pronto, siento algo que no puedo describir, mis hombros se ponen rígidos, mi respiración entrecortada y mis pies rehúsan moverse, creo, creo que tengo miedo…

Recobro la compostura diciéndome a mi mismo, que con todo lo que he vivido, ya no puedo tener miedo.

Entonces, avanzo, trepo por los portones cerrados cuidando no ser visto, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos: la aldea esta totalmente reconstruida.

Incluso se podría decir que esta mejor, desde donde estoy puedo ver las casas y las luces tenues del centro de Konoha, el estilo se conserva a pesar de todo, se puede decir que sigue siendo la misma Aldea de siempre, la que un día me vio nacer, graduarme, escapar y destruirla…

Camino como un autómata, me doy cuenta de donde estoy, aquel banco, en el que la deje a ella dormida, no esta más, en su lugar, un suelo de pedregullo, reemplaza el recuerdo de una confesión de amor no correspondida.

_Son las mismas que alumbraron,_

_Con sus pálidos reflejos,_

_Hondas horas de dolor_

Por unos momentos me permito recordar aquel día, aquella luna inmensa que alumbro su cara, su llanto que se secó en el suelo, sus manos sujetando su pecho, su voz, ya no recordaba su voz…

Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé de pensar en ella, de seguro me odiaba y reprimí ese pensamiento también…

_Y aunque no quise el regreso, _

_Siempre se vuelve al primer amor._

¿Por qué estaba allí? Ni yo mismo lo sabia, o tal vez sí, pero quería ocultármelo a mi mismo.

Me senté en el lugar donde había estado aquel banco y suspiré, recargué mi espalda contra el árbol que había detrás y dejé que el viento me despeinara los cabellos. De pronto sentí como algo suave se posaba en mi nariz, abrí los ojos -que había mantenido cerrados- y bajo la luz de la luna vi como un pétalo de sakura me hacia cosquillas, lo sujeté en mi mano y miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con un imponente Cerezo en flor, no era la época, pero aún estaba pintado de rosa.

"_Te amo más que a nada"_

Arrugué el pétalo en mi mano e hice lo que no hacia desde hace más de treinta años, lloré.

_La quieta calle donde el eco dijo:_

_Tuya es su vida, tuyo es su querer, _

Un ruido me hizo ponerme alerta, las lágrimas que empaparon mis mejillas no fueron limpiadas, y el pétalo en mi mano, no lo solté.

- Vamos Lee, Neji-Kun, es hora de irse a casa, ya entrenaron demasiado- oí que protestaba una voz de mujer y los nombres mencionados hicieron que prestara atención.

Por la esquina de la calle vi aparecer a un hombre, de unos 40 años, para ser exactos, y un adolescente de dieciséis aproximadamente, los dos venían haciendo el pino y siguiéndoles el paso, estaba una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, con su pelo marrón canoso atado en dos chonguitos.

A los mayores los reconocí al instante: Tenten y Lee.

Rock Lee se había convertido en la imagen de su sensei, aún llevaba ese ridículo traje y esas espesas cejas, y vi con admiración al adolescente, me di cuenta al instante que era su hijo, por las cejas igual de pobladas que su padre y los ojos igualmente redondos y negros, la diferencia del adolescente era su pelo castaño algo largo atado en una coleta baja.

-Neji, vámonos- Insistió su madre.

Recordé entonces, yo mismo había estado a punto de matar al verdadero Neji, al Hyuuga, en una lucha ardua, había conseguido clavar mi espada en el estómago del castaño, pero antes de darle el golpe final, Neji había sacado un kunai y se lo había clavado en el pecho, lo vi sonreír mientras el sello en su frente desaparecía, al final, sí había forjado su destino.

Los vi desaparecer, platicando sobre la llama de la juventud y las reglas para el trabajo duro, que eran opacadas por los resongos de la mujer.

Medio sonreí con nostalgia, y me dejé guiar por las luces del firmamento, adentrándome en la Hoja.

_Bajo el burlón mirar de las estrellas,_

_Que con indiferencia hoy me ven volver…_

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y algunos puestos ya habían cerrado, la gente que quedaba estaba tan ocupada en sus asuntos, que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me sentí invisible.

A lo lejos pude divisar el monumento a los Hokage, que había sido tallado nuevamente, porque un Kirin lo había destruido.

Sonreí cuando vi a la sexta cabeza, porque reconocí al instante la cara sonriente de cierto rubio alzando el pulgar, al final el idiota había cumplido su sueño.

-Un Miso Ramen para la mesa nueve Ayame-Chan- la voz de un hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia delante y me encontré con un puesto enorme, en donde un cartel rezaba: Naruto Ichiraku no Ramen.

Eché un vistazo y vi a una mujer mayor, teñida en canas, que trabajaba junto a un adulto gordito, con espirales en sus mejillas.

-Chouji-kun, ayúdame con esto- pidió la mujer, y no me sorprendió para nada encontrarme con que Chouji estuviera atendiendo un puesto de comida, aunque ya no era exactamente un puesto, pude observar que era enorme y dentro había varias mesas. Utilicé el Henge y entré, pedí un Ramen con cerdo y volví a sentir el exquisito sabor en mi boca. Aún podía jurar que sabia igual, olía igual.

Salí de allí luego de comer y deshice el Henge, caminé un rato más, hasta que me paré en una vidriera, miré mi reflejo y me sorprendí.

Pequeñas arrugas surcaban el contorno de mis ojos y la comisura de mis labios, a mis 39 años, el tiempo no me había tratado muy bien, mi pelo ya clareaba y aunque mi físico seguía siendo esbelto, los hombros me pesaban más, como si estuviera llevando algo sobre ellos.

Hacia tiempo que no me miraba a un espejo.

_Volver, con la frente marchita,_

_Las nieves del tiempo platearon mi sien. _

Me encaminé hacia el mirador, donde pude vislumbrar a toda Konoha en su esplendor, las luces artificiales, la torre Hokage, igual de imponente, se me antojo pensar que no habían pasado los años, que todo y todos seguían igual, que se me hacia tarde para ir a casa, en donde mis padres y mi hermano me esperaban para cenar y que me regañarían si se enteraban que había comido fuera, que Sakura estaría soñando conmigo, que Naruto pensaba en alguna estrategia para derrotarme y que Kakashi leía su libro mientras se iba quedando dormido en un sillón.

_Sentir que es un soplo la vida,_

_Que veinte años no es nada,_

El barrio Uchiha ya no lo era más, en su lugar habían unos edificios con el símbolo del Hokage, en la entrada se leía: Comisaría de Konoha.

Algunas cosas si habían cambiado y de pronto recordé, que cuando era un crío, mi sueño era trabajar en la policía de Konoha, como todo hijo, quería ser como mi padre.

Sólo el satélite natural alumbraba el pasillo entre los edificios, porque no había ni una luz encendida dentro.

Sentí una presencia, e instintivamente, mi voz, que estaba casi atrofiada, por no usarla desde hace mucho, pronunció su nombre:

-Itachi-

_Que febril la mirada,_

_Errante en las sombras _

_Te busca y te nombra._

Me sentí bastante estúpido al ver que la presencia era un gato que pasó a mi lado, después de todo mi hermano estaba muerto, no podía cambiar eso, después de todo: lo había matado yo.

Mis pasos me guiaron esta vez al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, donde el césped estaba corto y verde, y el suelo no tenia imperfecciones.

El tronco al que había sido atado el Dobe cuando éramos Gennins, no estaba y eso me hizo sentirme enojado, quise sentir que todo estaba igual, pero no era así.

Caminé hasta el monumento de los caídos, encontrándome con que éste si estaba allí, me dolió un poco ver que era más grande y por lo tanto, más nombres estaban puestos en él, muchos que seguramente estaban ahí por mi culpa.

Me acerqué y repasé cada nombre: Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru, Shizune, Hyuga Neji, y mi reemplazo Sai. Eran los que más destaque.

Pero a pesar de todo una alegría me embargó, Naruto y Sakura no estaban allí y el hecho de que el último monumento a los Hokage haya sido el de Naruto, me confirmaba que estaban vivos, pero un nombre que había pasado de largo, captó toda mi atención.

-Kakashi-

Me recargué en el monumento y lloré, nuevamente…

_Vivir, con el alma aferrada a _

_Un dulce recuerdo que lloro otra vez._

Me sentía cansado de tanto caminar, y aunque el Ramen había repuesto mis energías, sentía que los ojos se me iban a cerrar pronto.

Pero no quería detenerme, y una corazonada me hizo llegar hasta donde años atrás, era el edificio en donde vivía Naruto, que ahora era reemplazado, como muchas otras cosas, por una bonita casa de dos pisos. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y no pude reprimir el impulso de asomarme por la ventana más cercana, estaba abierta y dentro había luz.

- Naruto amor, ya esta la cena, deja esos papeles para mañana- vi aparecer por una puerta, a la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, y hasta ahora me daba cuenta.

Sakura, con sus 39 años, estaba totalmente joven, sin una arruga y con el pelo aún brillándole sin una sola cana, su figura estaba más esbelta bajo ese vestido rojo y su sonrisa era aún como la recordaba: pura y sincera.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y aunque su pelo ya pintaba algunas canas, se veía muy bien con ese pijama naranja.

-Sakura-Chan- vi como el Dobe se retiraba un poco de su escritorio y dejaba a la de pelos rosas sentarse en su regazo. No sentí celos, me dio algo de nostalgia pensar que aquellos dos al fin estaban juntos.

-He pensado en retirarme- anunció a su esposa.

Vi como Sakura lo miraba algo sorprendida con aquellos enormes ojos jade.

-Se que aún estoy apto para seguir, soy joven aún-ttebayo- su voz chillona y su sonrisa me hizo sonreír también.- Pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar que Konohamaru sea Hokage, se lo merece y yo me merezco pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

Sakura lo besó conforme con su propuesta. Eso si me hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

-También quiero que dejes el hospital por un tiempo, ya le dije a Hanabi que se encargue de todo, quiero que nos tomemos unas vacaciones con Hikaru, Ichigo y Minato, creo que se lo debemos.

En ese momento, dos cabezas rubias y una rosada, cruzaron la puerta y se enfrentaron a sus padres.

Naruto y Sakura no habían perdido el tiempo, pensé.

-Okaasan tengo hambre, quiero Ramen- la viva imagen de Naruto, sólo que de unos quince años.

-Ya esta lista la cena Hikaru-Kun- anunció su madre aún en el regazo del Dobe.

La sonrisa y la mirada del adolescente, le hicieron honor a su nombre.

- Tango una misión en dos días en la aldea de la Arena- pronunció una niña de aproximadamente diez años, con el pelo rosa, algo más chillón que su madre, ojos azules, y una gran frente oculta por el flequillo.

-No recuerdo haberte asignado una misión- dijo Naruto observando a su niña- que yo recuerde el Hokage soy yo- agregó orgulloso viendo a su hija fruncir el ceño.

-En realidad pensaba ir a la casa de tío Shikamaru y tía Temari para entrenar con Asuma- susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Naruto adoptó claramente la pose de un padre celoso pero la voz de Sakura interrumpió sus protestas.

-Claro Ichigo-Chan, pero vuelve pronto.- la voz maternal de Sakura me hizo estremecer, había cambiado notoriamente.

El más pequeño, de unos siete años, se acercó a su padre y sacudió la manga de su pijama.

-Nee padre, mañana me enseñarás el Rasengan, me lo prometiste- advirtió un niño de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Naruto acarició el pelo de su hijo y asintió.

-Se va a enfriar la cena- saltó Sakura en cuanto se acordó.

Todos los chicos salieron disparados a lo que supuse, sería el comedor.

-Naruto- llamó Sakura a su esposo antes de que este saliera disparado para degustar su preciado Ramen.

-Se que día es hoy Sakura-Chan- leyó los pensamientos de su amada.

Supe al instante que se habían acordado, hoy era mi cumpleaños.

La mirada de Naruto, que se posó en la ventana de donde yo espiaba, me hizo temer que me hubieran descubierto. Salí rápidamente de allí, no quería que me vieran…

_Tengo miedo del encuentro_

_Con el pasado que vuelve_

_A enfrentarse con mi vida._

Apuré mi paso y me deje caer nuevamente en el borde del monumento de los caídos y con todo lo que había visto hacia instantes enloqueciendo mi mente, allí en el césped, me dormí.

_Tengo miedo de las noches que, _

_Pobladas de recuerdos _

_Encadenan mi soñar._

Me desperté sintiendo como el sol estallaba contra mi cara, me resentí cuando al levantarme, mi espalda crujió, después de todo no era un crío para andar durmiendo al aire libre.

Sonrío cuando al virar mi vista, veo un gran manzano, con mi fruta favorita colgando, me subí al árbol y mordí una como desayuno, oculté mi presencia en cuanto sentí tres chakras acercarse.

Shino Y Hinata, con veinte años más, venían tomados de la mano, y junto a ellos, un adolescente de catorce o quince años, alto con gafas y pelo azul, traía unas flores blancas.

Legaron al monumento y depositaron las flores junto a él.

-Aún no los olvidamos, Kiba-kun, Akamaru- la voz suave de la Hyuuga hizo eco en el lugar.

Luego de unos momentos se fueron, dejándome con mi soledad y haciéndome sentir como una basura. Uno de mi "equipo" había tomado la vida del chico perro, y todo por mis órdenes.

Bajé del árbol y me dirigí a la salida de Konoha, ya había visto suficiente y por un momento me pregunté si había sido buena idea ver como todo seguía su curso, dejándome a mí, completamente atrás.

_Pero el viajero que huye,_

_Tarde o temprano detiene su andar_.

Me detuve al llegar a los pies de aquel Cerezo y me recosté nuevamente en el, teniendo un Deja Vu cuando un pétalo volvió a tocarme. Suspiré, ya se había hecho una rutina en mí. Recordé los veinte años de pesadillas y los recuerdos felices que sin admitirlo me hacían no renunciar y seguir viviendo, aunque no tuviera un propósito verdadero, pero ahora ya no me quedaba nada.

"Tal vez sea mejor olvidar de una vez por todas Sakura-Chan" esas palabras salieron de su boca, antes de que yo huyera para que no me viera. No lo admití, pero eso terminó de romper mí roto corazón, si es que lo tenía, a veces lo dudaba.

_Y aunque el olvido _

_Que todo lo destruye,_

_Haya matado mi vieja ilusión_,

Me levanté dispuesto a olvidar también y a no volver jamás allí, dejaría a todos con sus vidas sin irrumpir en ellas, al menos eso les debía.

-Teme- la voz inconfundible de Naruto sonó a mis espaldas.

Me paralicé, sabiendo que tal vez moriría a manos del que fue mi mejor amigo, por haber destruido hace veinte años lo que él amaba.

-Sasuke-kun- la voz dulce de Sakura me obligó a darles la cara.

Sus ojos tenían algo que no pude descifrar.

-Olvidaremos todo teme- pronunció el Dobe, y yo supuse que me dejarían ir con la condición de que no volviera más- olvidaremos que nos destruiste hace veinte años.

Yo seguí quieto, sólo observándolos fijamente.

-Te perdonaremos- habló nuevamente Sakura sorprendiéndome sin demostrarlo, tal vez cuando Naruto hablaba de olvidar no se refería a lo que yo pensaba.

Algo en mi pecho latía nuevamente.

_Guardo escondida _

_Una esperanza humilde _

-Quédate con nosotros Sasuke-teme-

-Aún te amamos Sasuke-kun- la mano de Sakura se aferró más a la de su esposo y las alianzas brillaron.

-Aún somos un equipo idiota-

-Los lazos no se rompen Sasuke-kun-

Mientras caminaba con ellos hasta su casa oyendo como la charla se volvía amena "debes conocer a tus sobrinos Teme, son unos demonios y heredaron el mal humor de su madre" "Oye Naruto-Baka, no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí" "Auch Sakura-Chan, eso dolió" "Por cierto Sasuke-Kun, Feliz cumpleaños", recobré la esperanza que creía perdida y me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Esta vez me quedaría con ellos, para siempre, porque los lazos no se rompen.

_Que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón._

**Owari-Fin**

¿Qué tal?

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, unas pocas palabras me harían feliz.

PD: La canción es de Carlos Gardel y Alfredo Le Pera; tal vez a muchos no les gusta el tango, pero yo, que tuve la suerte de tener a mi bisabuelo y que he escuchado con él la radio Clarín (donde sólo pasan tango) desde chiquita; creo que es genial.

**Beso a mi Tata**, que aunque no leerá esta historia, se la dedico y le doy las gracias.

Besos

Kisu

Si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

Editado


End file.
